


Come On And Take Me

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Animal Play, Bottom Blaine, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:06:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the GKM. Puppy!Blaine goes into heat and begs to be mounted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On And Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt at writing sex. Yay! [Here](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/40066.html?thread=53150338#t53150338) is the link for the prompt. Enjoy :)

Blaine was sprawled on his bed, with his face buried in the book in front of him. He had picked _The Haunted Mask_ , one of his personal favorites, to pass the time until his parents came home for dinner, though he suspected he would need more than just one book to keep himself busy.

He sighed, it had been a long week at school. Fidgeting in his chair and barely listening to one word the teachers said, he couldn't get rid of the warm pressure crawling inside his skin, the _desire_ he felt every time he spotted Kurt, his incredibly hot boyfriend, in the hallways.

It had started, he knew that, it was only a matter of time before his, uhm, condition returned. The doctor told him it would happen twice a year and even if had only experienced it three times he was aware he possessed a pretty regular cycle.

That day specifically, Kurt asked him if he could stay for a while at the school’s library before heading home for the weekend, to help him with a final project for his History class and Blaine couldn't think of a good enough excuse to refuse.

All went smoothly at first, Blaine had been able to keep his hands to himself and the constant throbbing in his groin in check, that is until he went to borrow a book from the top shelves and after a few failed attempts to get it, Kurt went to aid him, of course he reached from behind Blaine, covering Blaine’s body completely with his own, trapping him against the bookstand. The contact with his radiating warmth and hard physique made Blaine release an embarrassingly loud moan.

Kurt had just laughed it off, muttering something about being insatiable and scratching him behind his floppy ears but Blaine was too far gone. The second Kurt’s ass touched his chair Blaine was straddling his thighs, tangling his fingers in Kurt’s thick locks and kissing him like his life depended on it, thrusting his tongue into Kurt’s mouth, forcing his head back.

It wasn't until the sound of his own whines registered in his mind that he realized he had been grinding down on Kurt’s clothed half hard cock. Their lips parted with a loud smack and he got up so fast he almost knocked all of Kurt’s things off the table.

Before anything else could happen he grabbed his satchel and rushed his way out of the building.

There were some unread messages on his phone. Blaine wanted to answer them and talk to Kurt about it but he had honestly no idea how he could explain his situation without making things awkward between them. Their sexual life was far from new but this was on a whole different level of unusual.

As a hybrid dog he had a few characteristic traits such as his ears and his tail, his nose was pinker at the tip and his eyes were huge, he had an astounding hearing and a killing smelling sense, he also went into ‘heat’ every six months, his body _demanded_ to be bred.       

Blaine turned the page of his book, his tail flicking lightly against the mattress, he was nervous, tired, and _horny_ , God, did he was. There was a small ache in the pit of his stomach that wouldn't go away. He knew there was no treatment for it, Blaine had to bear with it until two or three weeks had past. Well there _was_ one but it was only temporary and it involved him getting fucked into the mattress, which involved telling Kurt, something he didn't know. How. To. Do.

He was reading about Carly Beth scaring some random kids off when someone called at the doorbell, the ringing echoing in the empty hallways. He got up and went to answer. Halfway down the stairs he made sure he was fully clothed and somewhat presentable before opening the door.

He wasn't expecting Kurt to come to his house that afternoon, though if he actually thought about it, it was a little naïve of him not to.

The urge of shutting the door on his boyfriend’s face probably wasn't lost on Kurt, who took a step forward, effectively crushing any plans of escape Blaine had.

“Don’t,” Kurt said, soft and pleading. Blaine looked up at him, he looked quite distressed. “I just want to talk.”

Blaine nodded but didn't move an inch from where he was gripping tightly at the handle.

“I would actually prefer doing it inside your house.” Kurt said, a tad amused.

“Yes. Of course, come in,” Blaine said, flustered. Kurt was close to him, too close. His sharp and musky scent, combined with his citrus cologne had always been pleasant to Blaine but right now it was making his mouth water, and the impulse of throwing himself at Kurt threatened to overtake him.

He schooled his expression. He just needed to tell Kurt he wasn't feeling okay and they would talk another time, preferably when he didn't want to rip off his clothes and beg Kurt to fuck him.

Kurt was standing in the middle of the hall, stiff and nervous, “can’t we go to your room?” he asked. Blaine knew how uncomfortable Kurt still got when he was in Blaine’s house, like he didn’t know what to make of himself there. Blaine deflated, Kurt looked so anxious and worried Blaine knew he couldn't just ask him to go so he nodded and climbed up the stairs, Kurt following.

Blaine did a beeline for his bed, sitting near the headboard and drawing his knees to his chest. Kurt leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of him.

The silence between them stretched for a full minute until Kurt sighed and walked to sit in front of Blaine.

“B, please, tell me what’s going on?” Kurt said, reaching for Blaine’s hand, he swept his thumb over Blaine’s knuckles. “One minute we are making out and the next you’re flying off the school.”

Kurt seemed so concerned and, God, _hurt_ , it pained Blaine to see him like that. He lowered his gaze in shame.

“Was it something I did?” Kurt finally asked. Blaine’s head snapped up, his eyes wide in shock. “Because, B, if I made you uncomfortable I’m so sorry, I didn't mean-“

“No!” Blaine interrupted, perhaps a little forcefully. “No, no no no no no, you didn't- It’s not you, it’s me” he said lamely.

Kurt snorted, “Isn't that a break up line?” he asked, his voice tinged with incredulity and amusement.

“No, I-” Blaine muttered, he was getting dizzy, Kurt’s aroma was intoxicating, filling up his sensitive nostrils and traveling straight to the pooling heat in his belly, the ache inside him becoming greater, his asshole twitching.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked him uncertainly, leaning towards him. “You okay?”

Blaine jumped on him, tackling him to the mattress and crashing their mouths together. He shuffled until he had a leg on each side of Kurt’s hips, kissing his mouth open, sucking on Kurt’s tongue. When Kurt turned his head to the side Blaine dived for his neck, licking and pulling at the skin with his teeth.

“Blaine what-?” Kurt panted, unable to end his question when Blaine started sucking under his ear, making him moan.

Blaine continued to rock against him, dragging his ass over Kurt’s dick, which was growing increasingly hard by the minute. He whined, it wasn’t enough.

He sat up, resting his weight in his boyfriend’s lap. He yanked off his shirt above his head. When he went to undo his pants Kurt flipped them over and pinned Blaine’s hands above his head.

“Blaine, tell me what’s going on,” he demanded. Blaine trashed around, whining helplessly, he hooked his legs around Kurt’s waist to pull him down on top of him.

“Just- Please,” he said, rolling his hips to make his point.

“We need to talk,” Kurt said, though it sounded weak to Blaine’s ears.  

“Fuck me, please Kurt,” he said in one breath. “I need you, inside,” he tried to reach for Kurt’s neck but he couldn’t move his arms. That made him moan louder.

“B, I don’t think…” he trailed off, Blaine saw him swallow harshly, felt his hips stutter where they were pressed against Blaine. Kurt was about to crack, perfect.

“Kurt, please, _please_. Take me, I need you to fill me up, need your big cock in my ass,” he begged. “Want you, please, just fuck me, make me take it.”    

Kurt groaned, visibly struggling with an inner turmoil. He snapped at last when Blaine bucked up his hips again impatiently.

“Want me, baby?” Kurt breathed into his neck, tongue darting to lick at the skin, “want me in your tight little asshole? I bet you do, you’re always such a slut for my dick.”

Blaine felt like doing a victory dance right then but he had more important matters to attend.

“Yeah, I-” he didn't get to finish his response as Kurt let go of his wrists and climbed off the bed.

Blaine propped himself on his elbows, watching Kurt strip off his clothes. His neck and upper torso were flushed red, his eyes dark and blown with lust. Blaine was so transfixed on his face he didn’t notice when Kurt shed his last piece of clothing.

Kurt pulled him by his ankles to the edge of the bed and ripped off his pants, throwing them to the floor. Blaine quickly shimmied out of his underwear, Kurt was about to walk to his drawer when Blaine grasped his hand and forced him to the bed again.

“No need,” he said against Kurt mouth.

“What do you mean no need?” Kurt asked, breathless. “Of course we need-”

Blaine guided his hand between his legs, where he was dripping wet. Kurt gasped.

“No need,” Blaine said again.

Kurt kissed him, _hard_ , he pushed his tongue into Blaine’s mouth, tasting him. He laid Blaine down, nudged his thighs to make room for him but Blaine whined.

“Not like that,” he said.

“Then what-?” Kurt sat up on his calves, and Blaine took the opportunity to turn around. He settled on his hands and knees, ass in the air, presenting himself to Kurt.

His tail cocked to the side, Blaine bit his lip. He was all contained energy ready to snap at any moment. What he wanted was so close to him he could practically feel it.

Kurt rested his forehead against the top of his ass, petting his right cheek and squeezing.

“You’re going to kill me,” Kurt said. He sank his teeth in the muscle in front of him, making Blaine gasp at the sting.

The rustle behind him made Blaine’s ears twitch, he looked over his shoulder to see Kurt, his head tilted, considering. He was about to bark at him to hurry the fuck up when two fingers entered him roughly, Blaine _howled_.

He fisted the sheets beneath him. The fingers moved expertly inside him, like they had dozens of times before, his hole stretching easily around them.

He was trembling with need. He loved that Kurt always took the time to make sure he was ready but right now that was not what he wanted. When he started to rock back against Kurt hand a third finger was added and he whimpered, he was so beyond words he couldn't even tell Kurt to fuck him already.

“God, Blaine, look at you” he said. He sounded so in awe at him, the self-lubrication was a blessing really, it was a shame it only happened when he went into heat, “your little asshole is just begging to be fucked open.” Kurt scratched his nails across the plains of Blaine’s back and pulled out his fingers with a squelching sound.

Blaine knelt, he reached behind him and grasped the back of Kurt’s neck to pull him in a filthy kiss, with too much tongue and saliva. He then guided Kurt’s arms around him, to grip tightly at his waist. He had Kurt’s hard cock pressing against his ass, right between his cheeks.

He dropped back on his hands, Kurt’s chest landing heavily on top of him.

“Blaine, I need to-” he said, trying to let go of Blaine but Blaine shook his head and put his right hand over Kurt’s arms to keep them there.

“Like that,” he managed.

Kurt sighed, his face placed between his shoulder blades. “You’re going to explain what this is all about after we’re done, right?” he asked with a strained voice.

“Yes. Yes, I’ll do it, please.” Blaine sobbed.

With a deep breath Kurt shifted his knees hauling Blaine back slightly, their bodies glued to each other.

Kurt drew his hips back slowly until the head of his cock caught against Blaine’s rim and pushed in with a clean swift thrust.

Blaine’s mind screamed when Kurt’s cock finally, _finally_ filled him up, though he only managed to let out a few choked noises. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him, his heart racing as if it wanted to beat right out of his chest.

He stilled and waited for Kurt to set up the pace, to do anything really, because he needed to, he needed to be bred, he needed Kurt to mate with him.

Kurt shifted his knees again, clearly put out with the position. He had most of his weight on Blaine and he was probably worried he was hurting Blaine but it was fine, it was _perfect_.

The arms around Blaine’s waist were secured in a vice like grip and he could feel Kurt’s fingers digging into his sides, bruising the tanned skin.

Kurt pulled out again, only the tip remaining inside and then thrust forward as far as he could go, his balls snugly against the back of Blaine’s.

After a few more experimental thrusts Kurt started ramming his dick into him, stretching him impossibly wide and he whimpered, his body was swimming in pleasure, his mind wiped out of any coherent thought that wasn't ‘more’.

The burning sensation within him, the slight pain, the need he had been feeling for the past week wasn't quite gone but it was being overpowered by a different kind of scorching heat going through his veins, a kind that came from where Kurt was stuffing him full.

As Kurt kept his punishing rhythm, Blaine felt himself being pulled backwards, his weight being shifted. He didn't have to support their bodies with his arms, Kurt was dragging him back to his lap in a more sitting-like position. With the change of angle Kurt started nailing his prostate with every thrust, eliciting high keening noises from Blaine.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Blaine chanted, his voice so high and strained it sounded foreign to his own ears. “Harder, Kurt. Fuck me harder.”

Kurt grunted and with his hold on Blaine’s torso he complied, pulling him back to fuck himself on Kurt’s cock, meeting the thrusts and making Blaine rock back and forth with the force of his stabs.

Blaine came all of a sudden with a wail, semen shooting from his untouched member and covering his comforter in white thick drops.

Kurt was ready to pull out when Blaine stopped him. “Keep going,” he whimpered, “come in me, please.”

Blaine felt Kurt shaking his head where it was still resting against his skin and the drag of Kurt’s cock when he began to sink down on him again.

Kurt let his hands drop to the bed and braced his legs to fuck him in earnest, Blaine’s hole clenching around him sporadically, as if it didn't know if he wanted to push him out or keep him in.

Blaine was a mess, mewling and whining with oversensitivity. All of his nerve endings felt threadbare and his cock was twisting and jerking in pitiful but effective attempts to get hard again. His insides were hurting and he was so so close to have Kurt’s come inside him he felt like sobbing. He rested his head on the mattress with his ass higher in the air, just taking everything Kurt gave him.

Kurt groaned above him, the rolls of his hips were becoming more and more frantic, harder, their damp skin slapping loudly, mixing with their labored breaths and moans.

With his right arm hooked around Blaine’s shoulder, pressing on his chest, Kurt stilled his movements, cock pulsing and spilling his come deep inside Blaine’s ass.

At the feeling of Kurt’s seed coating his insides, filling him up in the most delicious ways, Blaine arched his back, weak spurts of semen coming out of him. The pain and pressure, the hot flare of _need_ stopped and he let it wash through him, the relief like a soothing balm to his being.

He reached back to grip the back of Kurt’s thigh. “Stay,” he said.

Kurt nodded, panting against the nape of his neck. After several moments, Kurt eased his cock out and Blaine collapsed headfirst on the bed, the buzz around his ears hadn’t stopped and he could feel Kurt’s come dripping slowly out of his asshole, it was awesome.

He had never felt so safe and cared for, so owned. When Kurt lay next to him he wasted no time in curling into a ball against his chest, letting out a contented sigh.

Kurt cradled him close and brushed a few curls off his forehead. He was still panting slightly and Blaine could feel his heart beating fast.

“That was intense,” Kurt stated.

Blaine buried his face as far as he could in the sweaty skin of Kurt’s chest. He was so not ready to have this conversation and now that he was thinking clearly he remembered all the things he did and said. The blush on his cheeks wasn't only from exertion.

“Can you promise me something?” he said with a small voice.

“Mmhmm?”

“That you won’t break up with me no matter what I say”

“Blaine,” Kurt said, Blaine could even hear the frown that was surely on his face, “why would I break up with you?”

Blaine pulled back to see Kurt in the eye, “promise?”

“Of course,” he sighed and planted a kiss on Blaine’s temple.

Blaine settled down again and without making eye contact he went on a rather quick explanation of what happened to him and what had happened that afternoon.

“So,” Kurt said, “essentially, I kind of… mounted you?”

Blaine felt his face flaming hot and only managed a choked _Yes_.

Kurt hummed, he was scratching Blaine's hair and behind his ears, like he always did and finally spoke again.

“Is it weird if I’m kinda turned on right now?” he asked.

Blaine sat up abruptly, “you’re joking,” he said, incredulous.

“No,” Kurt laughed, “you’re my boyfriend and a hybrid, it’s part of you, and what we did? It’s hot.”

Blaine just looked at him, searching for a sign of dishonesty. When he found none he lay down facing his boyfriend.

“How long does it last though? How long until you feel the need to…” Kurt trailed off, gesturing with his hands, “again.”

Blaine shrugged, “I dunno,” he mumbled, “a few hours maybe.”

Kurt’s eyes darkened a little, “I guess I will have to stick around.”

Blaine’s breath hitched, something pleasant stirring in his belly, something that had anything to do with his heat. “I guess you will.” 


End file.
